kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ganj
POWERRIDER GENERATIONS CONTROLS Keyboard & Mouse Configurations ARROW KEYS Moves the currently active character. Also moves the cursor on the main menu MOUSE Primary Function: Moves the cursor on-screen. Left-click to interact with points-of-interest in the environment. Secondary Function: Aims targeting reticule. NUMBER KEYS Use an equipped ability on the command line. Under Customize in the main menu, you can assign various abilities to the number keys for convenient one-touch operation. ENTER On the field: Opens and closes the main menu. During mission battles: Allows you check your mission objectives. During events: Pauses the game and provides an option to skip the current cutscene. Right SHIFT Opens and closes the equipment Quick Menu: Arrow keys : Cycle through equipment categories Arrow keys : Cycle through equipment selections Z Confirms a selection. X Special Action/ Interaction/ Activates a Reaction Command when it's displayed at the top of the command window. C Uses an equipped ability V Hold Shifty Boost Hold Ctrl Confirm (?) Roll 3 Moves the cursor on the screen and changes command selections. Click 3 ??? SPACE Cancel/ Jump/ Let go (when hanging from a ledge) Gamepad Configurations Directional Pad Moves the cursor on the screen and changes command selections. Left Analog Stick Moves the currently active character. The further you tilt it, the faster the character will move. Also moves the cursor on the main menu. Right Analog Stick Opens and closes the weapons shortcut menu: Arrow keys : Cycle through equipment categories Arrow keys : Cycle through equipment selections + START Button On the field: Opens and closes the main menu. During mission battles: Allows you check your mission objectives. During events: Pauses the game and provides an option to skip the current cutscene. - SELECT Button ??? H HOME button ??? y Confirms a selection. x Activates a Reaction Command when it's displayed at the top of the command window. b Jump/ Let go (when hanging from a ledge)/ Cancel a Uses an equipped ability; can also be used for a shortcut command (in combination with the L1 button). ZL ZR (L) STICK: Move character ® STICK: Control camera +CONTROL PAD: Change your equipment selections (Y) BUTTON: Quick Attack (X) BUTTON: Strong Attack (Hold for different properties) (B) BUTTON: Jump/confirm menu choice (A) BUTTON: Special Attack START BUTTON: MENU SCREEN SELECT BUTTON: OPTIONS MENU L1 BUTTON: Activate Rider Ability L2 BUTTON: AIM WEAPON R1 BUTTON: Use equipment R2 BUTTON: TARGET RETICLE WIND RUN: [] + X NINPO: /\ + O COUNTERATTACK: PRESS [] OR /\ WHILE BLOCKING REVERSE WIND: MOVE ANALOG STICK IN ANY DIRECTION WHILE BLOCKING KAMEN RIDER OOO TATOBA COMBO’S COMMAND LIST MEDAJARIBUR  OOO BASH  TATOBA KICK KAMEN RIDER OOO GATAKIRIBA COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  GATAKIRIBA KICK KAMEN RIDER OOO LATORARTAR COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  LATORARTAR FURY KAMEN RIDER OOO SAGOHZO COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  SAGOHZO QUAKE KAMEN RIDER OOO TAJADOL COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  TAJYADOL METEOR KAMEN RIDER OOO SHAUTA COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  SHAUTA WAVES KAMEN RIDER OOO PUTOTYRA COMBO’S COMMAND LIST  PUTOTYRA KAMEN RIDER OOO BURAKAWANI COMBO’S COMMAND LIST KAMEN RIDER W CYCLONEJOKER’S COMMAND LIST GOD SPEED LOVE (Y) A 3-step combo that primes the Zect Rider Kick; Press (Y) following the move to unleash the Zect Rider Kick. HIGH-SPEED CUTTER (X)(X)  (X) 3 swift dashes with the Kabuto Kunai. AVALANCHE SHOT At a distance from the enemy, hold and release the (Y) button to fire high-intensity ion bursts with the Kabuto Kunai Gun. AVALANCHE BREAK Switch to Masked Form and hold the (Y) Button to charge an ionized axe chop. AVALANCHE SLASH Switch to Rider Form and press the Control Pad  & the (Y) Button while airborne for an overhead ionized stab. KABUTO’S SPECIAL MOVES CAST OFF/ON D-Pad  + (Y) Jettisons outer dermal armor and switch to Rider Form. Repeat the command line to reassemble outer dermal armor and switch to Masked Form. CLOCK UP Press the (Y) Button. (Direct movement with D-Pad) (Hold to change properties) Phase onto a super-accelerated plane of time-space. Hold the (Y) Button for the properties: • LVL1: Uses super-speed to get behind the enemy. • LVL2: Drastically slows down time and your enemies' movements. ZECT RIDER KICK D-Pad  + (Y) Counter enemy attacks with a quick counterattack— his signature tachyon-charged roundhouse kick. While airborne, the move changes to a tachyon-powered diving kick. ZECT MIZER D-Pad / + (Y)  KABUTO EXTENSION BLADE Control the Kabuto Extender. Press (A) to switch between performance modes: Masked Mode  EX Mode. Capable of EX Rider Kick in EX Mode.  HYPER CAST OFF Summons the Hyper Zecter and morphs into Hyper Form. HYPER KABUTO’S SPECIAL MOVES HYPER CANNON HYPER BLADE HYPER CLOCK UP Generates a time-space barrier in the immediate area, negatively impacting all within the area with effects: • Drastically reduced attack power. • Greater impact effect. • Disorientation • Decreased movement speed. HYPER RIDER KICK  MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON  MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE CYCLONEJOKERXTREME KAMEN RIDER DECADE Decade Blast: Pressing the (X) Button fires Decade’s Ride Booker. Decade Slash: Press  (Y) Button simultaneously to brandish a powered-up mechanical sword. Dimension Kick: Hold (Y) and release mid-jump to perform a dynamic, digitized flying side-kick. Dimension Slash: Hold (Y) to charge any heavy attack, then dash to cut down enemies with a digitized blade. Dimension Blast: Hold (Y) and release to fire a digitized blast. ALL RIDER KICK: SPECIAL ACTIONS (DECADEKABUTO RIDER FORM): KAMEN RIDER KIVA Bloody Rose: Hell’s Gate: Darkness Moon Break: Garulu Howling Slash: Garulu Howling Shock: Basshaa Aqua Tornado: Dogga Thunder Slap: Dogga Phantom Hand: Imperial Moon Break: Final Zanvat Slash: KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: “Here I come!” (“俺、参上!” Ore, Sanjō!) SPECIAL ACTIONS (SWORD FORM): Ruffian Edge: Extreme Slash: Den-Rider Kick: Solid Attack >>> Den-Rider Kick: Dynamic Chop: Wild Shot: Royal Smash: EXTREME SLASH, FINAL VERSION: SPECIAL ACTIONS (SUPER CLIMAX FORM): Boisterous Kick Boisterous Punch: Boisterous Shout: Boisterous Slash: Super Boisterous Kick: SPECIAL ACTIONS (LINER FORM): DenKamen Slash: Hold (Y) to charge any heavy attack. DenKamen Attack: DenKamen Chop: DenKamen Shot: Full-Throttle Break: KAMEN RIDER KABUTO "Walking the path of heaven to rule over everything." (“天の道を往き、総てを司れ.”; “Ten no Michi o Iki, Subete o Tsukasadoru.”) KABUTO’S COMMAND LIST GOD SPEED LOVE (X)(X)(X)(Y) A 3-step combo that primes the Zect Rider Kick; Press (Y) following the move to unleash the Zect Rider Kick. HIGH-SPEED CUTTER (X)(X)  (X) 3 swift dashes with the Kabuto Kunai. AVALANCHE SHOT At a distance from the enemy, hold and release the (Y) button to fire high-intensity ion bursts with the Kabuto Kunai Gun. AVALANCHE BREAK Switch to Masked Form and hold the (Y) Button to charge an ionized axe chop. AVALANCHE SLASH Switch to Rider Form and press the Control Pad  & the (Y) Button while airborne for an overhead ionized stab. KABUTO’S SPECIAL MOVES CAST OFF/ON D-Pad  + (Y) Jettisons outer dermal armor and switch to Rider Form. Repeat the command line to reassemble outer dermal armor and switch to Masked Form. CLOCK UP Press the (Y) Button. (Direct movement with D-Pad) (Hold to change properties) Phase onto a super-accelerated plane of time-space. Hold the (Y) Button for the properties: • LVL1: Uses super-speed to get behind the enemy. • LVL2: Drastically slows down time and your enemies' movements. ZECT RIDER KICK D-Pad  + (Y) Counter enemy attacks with a quick counterattack— his signature tachyon-charged roundhouse kick. While airborne, the move changes to a tachyon-powered diving kick. ZECT MIZER D-Pad / + (Y)  KABUTO EXTENSION BLADE Control the Kabuto Extender. Press (A) to switch between performance modes: Masked Mode  EX Mode. Capable of EX Rider Kick in EX Mode.  HYPER CAST OFF Summons the Hyper Zecter and morphs into Hyper Form. HYPER KABUTO’S SPECIAL MOVES HYPER CANNON HYPER BLADE HYPER CLOCK UP Generates a time-space barrier in the immediate area, negatively impacting all within the area with effects: • Drastically reduced attack power. • Greater impact effect. • Disorientation • Decreased movement speed. HYPER RIDER KICK  MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON  MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI KAMEN RIDER BLADE KAMEN RIDER FAIZ SPECIAL ACTIONS (NORMAL FORM): CRIMSON SMASH: GRAND IMPACT: SPARKLE CUT: PHONE BLASTER (Single Mode): PHONE BLASTER (Burst Mode): SPECIAL ACTIONS (AXEL FORM): AXEL CRIMSON SMASH: AXEL GRAND IMPACT: AXEL SPARKLE CUT: SPECIAL ACTIONS (BLASTER FORM): PHOTON BUSTER: PHOTON BREAKER: BLASTER CRIMSON SMASH: KAMEN RIDER RYUKI DRAGON RIDER KICK: DRAGON FIRESTORM: KAMEN RIDER AGITO Evolt Rider Kick: Rider Brake: Halberd Spin: Halberd Break: Saber Slash: Saber Brake: Fire-Storm Attack: Rider Shoot: BURNING BOMBER: SHINING RIDER KICK: Wielding both Shining Calibers in a powerful combo, ending with the Shining Rider Kick. KAMEN RIDER KUUGA MIGHTY FORM (DEGRESSES TO GROWING FORM AT LOWER HP LEVELS) (Rising) Mighty Kick: (Rising) Splash Dragon: (Rising) Blast Pegasus: (Rising) Calamity Titan: AMAZING MIGHTY KICK: ULTIMATE MIGHTY KICK: HOPPER 1 HOPPER 2 HOPPER Ver.3